Trailing Ivy
by highland laurel
Summary: The second in the series, this story follows "Poison Ivy". It is not necessary to have read the previous story to understand this one. Ivy is made captive by the Shawnee Saugus. Havoc ensures as Dan and Mingo attempt to rescue her from her captors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a loud pounding on the cabin door. Dan and Becky were jolted from sleep and rolled from the bed, Becky grabbing her shawl and Dan pulling on his pants as they walked. The pounding never stopped and now they could hear the woman's voice, loud and insistent.

"Mister Boone! Dan'l Boone! Wake up! They got my girl. They got her!"

Daniel pulled the door open to reveal Milly Moss, her nightgown wet to the knees and her nightcap askew on her graying brown hair. The healing scratches on her face were traced starkly in the moonlight. Wrapped in her coat with her feet thrust into her son's boots, she made a spectacle that neither Boone had ever seen before. She continued to shout as the two tall people stared at her.

"They got my girl! Air you people deef? You got to get her back! She's a innocent lamb and they got her!" Milly began to pull her braids in her agitation. Behind her Mingo approached, aroused by the banging and shouting.

"Who has Ivy, Mrs... Oooof!" Milly Moss turned on Mingo and hit him hard with the broom she carried in her right hand as defense. He fell backwards and rolled as the screaming woman flailed at him. Interspersed between her swats were threats of dire physical injury. Mingo continued to roll along the ground, trying mightily to escape her crazed blows. Daniel stepped forward and grabbed her broom, preventing Mingo from receiving another blow from the wildly flailing woman. Becky ran to Mingo's side and knelt beside him as he cradled his bruised ribs. Their eyes stared at the deranged woman who continued to try and hit Mingo with the broom. Daniel fought for the weapon and eventually wrestled it away from the woman's hands. It was then Milly Moss finally looked carefully at Mingo sitting on the ground, Becky's arm around his shoulders. Her demeanor immediately changed.

"Oh, sorry Injun. I didn't realize it were you. All I seen was that long black hair hangin' around your face. I mistook you for one o' them devils that took my Ivy."

Daniel sought an answer to the question Becky and Mingo feared to ask. "Indians took Ivy?"

"That's what I been ascreechin' about! They come 'bout a hour ago and snatched my little girl. She were just sittin' outside lookin' at the moon. Purty as a pitcher she was with the moon a'shinin on her light hair. And they snatched her!" Milly Moss began to cry. Becky exchanged a look with Mingo, then rose and patted Milly on her broad shoulder. Dan could see her swallow before she invited the other woman into the cabin. The last time Milly was a guest in their house several repairs had to be made. Of course, that seemed to be Ivy's doing, but just the same Becky's memories remained very tender on the subject. She gave Daniel a look that begged for quick action. Mingo slowly straightened and went to stand beside Daniel. The two friends exchanged a long look.

"If they came at night, they are probably Shawnee."

Daniel nodded his head and swallowed. The thought of a band of Shawnee trying to deal with Ivy's peculiar "gift" sent cold chills down his spine. Beside him Mingo seemed to read his thoughts as he shook his dark head.

"We'd better hurry Daniel. There's no telling what could happen when Ivy's unusual propensity for disaster manifests itself."

Daniel nodded and strode back into the cabin. He pulled on his socks and boots while Becky silently packed his travel bag. Mingo entered through the door with his own pack readied. Becky continued in silence as she trailed the two to the porch. She hugged Daniel tightly, pecked his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Hurry Dan. I can only imagine what may happen if those braves have to deal with anything like you had to deal with on the trail. I remember everything you and Mingo told me." Becky gave Mingo a quick peck also, which surprised the Cherokee and caused a dark blush to spread over his dimpled cheeks. He grinned at Becky and patted her shoulder. "I'll watch out for Daniel's back, Rebecca, and he will watch mine." His dark eyes glanced past Rebecca's pretty shoulder at the swaying, muttering Milly Moss. "And we'll be a quick as we can be. I assure you!"

The two men set out toward the Moss cabin. They arrived soon after the moon indicated midnight. The cabin was lit by candlelight. Mingo and Daniel exchanged a cautious glance, then crept silently to look into the open cabin door. In the dim light they could just make out Rocky's profile. The young man sat staring at the floor, a feather in his right hand.

Daniel stepped through the cabin door, startling Rocky and causing him to leap for his gun over the mantle. "Hold on there, Rocky! It's just me, Daniel Boone. Your ma came to my cabin for help. She said Ivy was taken by Indians?"

"Yes, sir, she was. Just after the moon rose over the trees. I make it about nine o'clock, maybe ten. She was sittin' outside on that there stump by the well, just lookin' at the moon. And they came out of the forest like they was part of it. I couldn't do nothin' but watch 'em take her away." He twirled the feather. Mingo looked at it in Rocky's hand. It was a hawk feather. His dark eyes looked into Daniel's. There he read the same knowledge that was in his own mind. The feather had come from a Shawnee headdress.

Daniel's eyes roamed over the small cabin. He and the settlers had built it in record time after the Moss family came to stay in his cabin. Ivy's strange attraction to disaster had been an incentive to the settlers to quickly get the family settled some distance from the settlement. Even in the dim light Dan could see that two of the shutters hung by only one hinge, three stones had come loose from the chimney, and the door latch was hopelessly inoperative. He had noticed several loose boards on the porch and one support beam was entirely broken away from the house. He and Mingo exchanged another long look.

"Rocky, Mingo and I will go after Ivy and bring her back. Don't worry about her. I'm sure the Shawnee won't harm her. They often capture white women for ransom, or to trade. We've had experience dealin' with situations like this. You ma is with Becky. Why don't you go on to sleep. Mingo and I'll be back in a few days. Try not to worry."

Rocky looked up into Daniel's calm face and relaxed. "Thanks, Mr. Boone. I know you'll do your best." The young man paused, then continued in embarrassment. "And remember to be careful."

Mingo answered for them both. "We will. We remember Ivy's unusual talents. You get a good rest while you can." Mingo looked pointedly at Rocky's bandaged arm. Rocky grinned and nodded, then limped off to lie on his bed in the corner of the room. The two men shook their heads, turned and began to track Ivy and her captors.

In the bright light of the moon Mingo spotted the trail. It was hard to miss. Several small branches were broken from nearby shrubs and debris littered the ground every few yards. In a short time the two men had collected a handful of beads, three hawk feathers, a broken knife, and one stringless legging.

"Ivy's strange gift seems to be working with full force," Mingo whispered to Daniel.

"Yep. I've got to admit I'm surprised they haven't let her go yet. I thought we'd find her sittin' beside the trail well before this."

"Daniel, I think you're mistaken. Ivy's strange ability to attract disaster may be seen as a sign from the gods."

"What! Mingo, you can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. You have to admit that being in Ivy's company produces unusual events."

"Unusual is right! But why would that be considered good?"

"I didn't say it was good. I said it was a sign from the gods. Like a Cassandra or a Sybil."

"A which?"

"The ancient Greeks and Romans believed that certain women could foretell future events. They were thought to have special powers beyond that of ordinary mortals. They were actively sought and protected."

Daniel looked into Mingo's eyes. Their expression convinced the hardy frontiersman that his friend wasn't attempting a joke. He was serious.

"Mingo, if you're right we might have a whole new set o' problems."

"Exactly. We may have a 'devil of a time' convincing the Shawnee to relinquish her."

"Mingo, there are times when havin' you for a friend gives me a whole new set o' puzzles to wrestle with."

Mingo laughed and stepped on down the broad trail. Behind him Daniel shook his head at all the possibilities flashing through his mind. If Mingo was right they were not going to have an easy time getting Ivy away from the Shawnee. A few paces ahead, Mingo bent and retrieved the remains of a Shawnee beaded belt. The ties were firmly knotted but the ends nearest the belt were both sheared as though with a knife. Mingo glanced back at Dan, placed the belt in his shot pouch and continued to follow the trail. Suddenly he halted and beckoned to Daniel. On one of the broken branches of a blackberry bush was an unmistakeable drop of blood. Dan frowned and he and Mingo began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After nearly an hour the two men caught the Shawnee raiding party. They were sitting on the ground around a campfire, Ivy a few feet away. One of the warriors had a bandaged arm. Mingo gestured for Daniel and the tall man crept close. Silently Mingo pointed at the resting Shawnee men. Daniel understood immediately. The leader of the raiding party was well known to them. Saugus. Both men had dealt with him before. He was an intelligent and ruthless man. As they watched Saugus strode to Ivy's side and held out his water pouch. Ivy took it and after a long drink handed it back. As soon as Saugus touched the bag it burst open and the water spilled down the stocky man's buckskin shirt. All the warriors leaped up, barking in alarm. Hidden in the bushes, Daniel and Mingo carefully brought their rifles into the ready position.

Saugus stood transfixed. He stared at Ivy's bent head, then lifted the burst leather pouch and looked at it carefully. The other warriors gathered around him and all examined the bag. Mingo and Daniel could understand some of their words. They seemed to be in awe of Ivy's strange powers, much as Mingo had foreseen. The warriors began to dare each other to touch Ivy's bent head. Finally one brave stretched out his hand and barely touched Ivy's light hair. Instantly his bracelet slipped off his wrist and fell to the ground. All the men leaped back, pointing and shouting. Seconds later they were slapping their bodies as a sudden swarm of mosquitoes descended upon them. Ivy remained seated as the men leaped and shouted all around her. In the bushes Daniel and Mingo glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Anxiously they looked around, seeking their own swarm of pests. But apparently they were far enough away to be free of Ivy's attractions.

"Daniel," Mingo whispered. "I don't think that we can get Ivy away from them right now. They are too alert. After a few more hours of dealing with Ivy's unusual 'properties' they may distance themselves from her, just as we did." Into both men's minds flashed the memories of the hardships experienced in Ivy's company a few short months ago. From bodily injury to swarms of stinging bees to sunburn the other people in Ivy's company had suffered mightily. It appeared that the Shawnee were not going to be immune either.

Daniel nodded. He stretched out on the ground to take a quick nap while Mingo stood watch. After only an hour the Shawnee roused and continued their march to the northwest. Mingo nudged Dan's foot and the two friends followed several hundred yards behind. Ivy walked behind Saugus, bound to him by a thin leather thong around her wrists. The other Shawnee warriors walked several yards behind Ivy. Mingo and Daniel exchanged a look that verified their earlier suspicions. The Shawnee had quickly learned to stay as far from Ivy as possible.

When the brightening sky indicated morning Saugus halted. Each warrior stepped into the forest to gather wood. Mingo and Daniel flattened beneath a tall pine and watched as the men made camp. They could see Ivy slumped down beside a fallen log. Saugus was trying to tie her to a rotten branch but the leather thong kept breaking off in his hand. Finally in frustration Saugus simply sat down on the log and pointed at it, then at her. Ivy nodded her understanding.

Within minutes the smell of wood smoke drifted on the morning air. Hidden beneath the tree Dan and Mingo chewed on pieces of jerky washed down with sips of water from their water bags. A Shawnee brave walked into the camp with a fat yearling buck which was quickly dressed and roasted over the fire. Ivy sat with her head on her crossed arms, fast asleep. Mingo and Daniel could hear the men discussing the unusual happenings since capturing the slim blonde girl. They grinned at each other as their own memories returned.

Whispering softly, Mingo leaned over and said, "Daniel, we may have a chance if the warriors go to sleep."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so. I think we'd better follow them to their village and try and get her there."

Mingo frowned. "Milly is in your cabin, Daniel. Rebecca expects us to return speedily."

"Can't help that, Mingo. There's seven o' those braves and only two of us. We have to be sure Ivy is safe. You know that if we botch the snatch those bucks will probably kill Ivy."

Mingo's frown deepened as he nodded. "You're right."

"It looks like they're goin' to rest here a spell. You get some sleep. I'll watch."

Without another word Mingo curled up on the cool damp ground and fell asleep. As Dan watched one of the braves curiously touched Ivy's calico dress. When nothing happened he became bolder. He reached out and touched the blonde braid that fell down her back. Again nothing happened. His companions gestured for him to continue the experiment. Then he touched her arm. She awoke, and instantly a flock of blackbirds appeared, swooped down from the trees and dived at the Shawnees' heads. The men swatted at the attacking birds, shouting in alarm. Ivy sprang up and as she did she tipped the rotted log. Saugus fell over backwards and hit hard. Momentarily stunned he lay as the birds swooped down one last time and disappeared over the treetops. Underneath the pine Daniel chuckled softly to himself. If those Shawnee wanted a Sybil, or whatever Mingo had called her, they sure got one.

When mid-day approached Daniel roused Mingo and the two men crept carefully from under the pine's sheltering branches. The Shawnee had napped for a few hours, then prepared to resume their journey. The braves detoured several feet around Ivy and trotted down the narrow trail single file. Saugus gestured for Ivy to proceed ahead of him. When the warrior gauged enough distance was between them he followed her. The warrior nearest her suddenly caught his foot on an exposed root and fell sprawled in the trail. Ivy was walking with her head down and didn't see his prone body until she stepped on his foot with her hard-heeled shoe. She caught her balance just in time to prevent Saugus from bumping into her. He too stepped on the fallen man's instep. The fallen man leaped to his feet and limped as fast as he could down the trail. He cast a quick backward glance at Ivy, a look of alarm on his face.

A half-mile behind them Daniel and Mingo stopped. Through the trees they could see Ivy and Saugus on the trail ahead. Saugus seemed to be dancing. The two friends looked at each other suspiciously. Soon they could hear the other man's voice. He was yelling in pain as the yellowjackets he'd disturbed when he fell against their nest took their revenge. Ivy stood motionless nearby, her head lowered and her hands gripped together before her.

Saugus began to run down the trail, leaving Ivy standing puzzled behind him. Dan and Mingo saw their chance and dashed forward. Suddenly Saugus reappeared and grabbed Ivy's arm. Dan and Mingo ducked behind the nearest trees. Saugus pushed Ivy ahead of him and they disappeared over a small rise. The two friends stood in the trail.

"Missed our chance, Mingo." Dan's voice was aggravated. Beside him Mingo shook his head disgustedly.

"They will probably stop tonight. Perhaps we will have a chance then."

Daniel nodded silently and together the two men followed the Shawnee warriors and their curious captive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several hours later the Shawnee stopped to rescue one of their party that had tripped on an exposed stone and rolled over a ledge. He had come to rest more than twenty feet down the side of the ridge, caught between two large boulders. Badly battered and bruised, the man was helped to the top by another warrior who was lowered over the side by two other men. From the seclusion of a dense thicket Mingo and Daniel watched the proceedings. Ivy stood off to one side, alone. None of the Shawnee dared come near her. Every one of them stared at her with trepidation. In the thicket the two friends smiled and nodded at each other.

As the retrieved warrior sat and surveyed the damage to his body the other men discussed stopping for the night. Beside him sat the warrior that had been stepped upon, massaging his bruised instep. Saugus wanted to go farther but none of the others supported that idea, and soon a camp was being constructed near the tree line several hundred feet from the ledge. Saugus displayed his anger by pushing Ivy toward the trees, then roughly attempting to bind her with the rope the men had used in the rescue. But no matter how many times the Indian tried to tie the rope, the knot slipped loose. Finally in complete frustration the short Shawnee slapped Ivy. Instantly, directly above Saugus, a sharp crack was heard and a branch several inches in diameter fell from the tree. Saugus dodged several feet sideways as the branch crashed to the ground. All the Indians gathered around the tree branch, talking and pointing. From the thicket Daniel let out a low whistle and glanced sideways at Mingo. The tall Cherokee mutely shook his head.

Saugus reached for Ivy, then backed away and simply pointed and gestured for the girl to sit in an open area several dozen feet from the camp. Rubbing her stinging cheek, Ivy complied. Within minutes she was stretched out on the ground, sound asleep. Mingo silently gestured to Daniel that he would work his way around to a position behind the Shawnee. Daniel's eyebrows rose questioningly.

Leaning close to Dan's ear Mingo whispered, "I want to know what the braves are thinking about Ivy."

Daniel grinned and whispered back. "You just want to know how much more they can take. A little friendly rivalry goin' on in your heart, Mingo?"

Mingo grinned back. He silently slipped through the shadows and melted into the falling darkness. Dan stretched out on the ground inside the thicket and dozed. Nearly an hour later Mingo returned. He touched Daniel's back and silently beckoned. The two men scooted backwards several yards and sat close together, chewing strips of jerky.

"Well, what did you find out?" Daniel whispered.

"There are two of those braves that are pressing for Ivy's death, Daniel. They are convinced that she is evil, a witch. Three others are convinced that she is good medicine. And the other one is at present neutral. None of them are pleased with Saugus. Apparently they were to raid a cabin or two, steal horses and provisions, and return to their town covered with glory. Saugus took one look at Ivy in the moonlight and the plans changed immediately."

Daniel looked at Mingo in alarm. "You can't mean what I think you do."

"Saugus wants Ivy for a wife. Rather like someone seeking the unusual pet. He is of the opinion that Ivy will make him an object of envy and increase his notoriety. She will be his mascot." The two men exchanged troubled looks. If Saugus intended what Mingo believed, Ivy's life could be horribly brief. A rival would quite probably kill her, effectively destroying Saugus' special trophy.

Suddenly they heard alarmed yells from the Shawnee camp. Mingo and Daniel rushed to the thicket and crouched down in time to see three large bucks charging the surprised Shawnee. Their mouths hanging open, the two men stared at the spectacle. The deer were bellowing in rage, pawing at the scrambling Shawnee. Antlers lowered, the largest deer rushed at Saugus. The nimble Shawnee leaped several feet up the side of an oak tree, grabbed a low branch and pulled himself away from the snorting buck. Ivy sat with her knees drawn and her arms over her head protectively. None of the deer showed any interest in her at all.

After all the warriors had climbed to safety the bucks circled the trees threateningly. Ivy remained safely seated in the open. As Daniel and Mingo watched, she stood slowly and began to walk toward the nearest buck. Mingo started to rise but Daniel quickly pulled him down.

"Watch, Mingo. I'll lay you any odds you want those deer won't bother her at all."

"Daniel! If you're wrong she'll be killed!"

"I'm not wrong. Look." Daniel pointed to the clearing and the slim girl illuminated by the fire. The three bucks were facing her, their heads held high, their large eyes following her movements carefully. Slowly she approached the tree line. As if at a signal, the three deer turned and stepped daintily into the forest. The treed Shawnee looked down at their captive, then after the retreating deer. Ivy returned to the fire and sat down. Slowly Saugus climbed down. He stood several minutes at the base of the oak, ready to re-climb the tree should the deer come charging from the forest. His comrades watched him from the safety of their leafy perches.

To Dan and Mingo the treed Shawnee looked like so many large birds. The spectacle suddenly struck them as funny, and they stuffed their fists into their mouths and choked back the laughter. Leaning on each other the two tall men staggered deeper into the forest, their muffled guffaws echoing through the trees. They snickered and gasped until they were a mile or more from the Shawnee, then burst out into peal after peal of laughter. Mingo collapsed onto the ground, the images of the fierce Shawnee treed by deer repeatedly replaying in his mind. Dan leaned against an elm, tears running down his face as the laughter continued. Finally the two men wiped their eyes and sighed. Several minutes later they walked back to the thicket to see if the brave warriors were safely on the ground.

The Shawnee were all seated around the campfire. Ivy was ostracized several yards away, her head resting on her crossed arms. Daniel's face softened as he gazed at the girl. She was only a few years older than Jemima. His father's heart ached for Ivy. Beside him Mingo's expression reflected his own.

"Daniel, we've got to get her away from them before the two convince the others that she's a witch. They will kill her."

"I know it Mingo, but I'm fresh out of ideas."

"We could buy her."

"With what?"

Mingo sighed. Several minutes passed as the two men thought. Mingo sat with his ankles crossed, his hands plucking at the damp Kentucky grass. Dan lay stretched out full length on the ground gazing at the stars. Suddenly Mingo grasped his arm excitedly.

"Daniel, I know what to do. We need to replace Ivy with something else that Saugus can use to further his power."

"Like what?"

"Remember the oil-filled cane that Ben Franklin had? We need something like that."

"We don't have any oil with us Mingo. Or canes either."

Once again silence fell on the Kentucky forest. After several minutes Mingo again turned to Daniel.

"I just remembered something. There is a wild mushroom that grows in the low, wet places, especially where the buffalo have been. If you ingest it you quickly develop a dreamlike state. The Shawnee would be incapacitated for hours. We could rescue Ivy and be five hours down the trail to Boonesborough before the warriors recover."

"Well what are we waitin' for?" Daniel stood and pulled Mingo to his feet. Together the two men walked rapidly through the dark forest. After nearly an hour they came to an area of low, damp ground. It was too dark to see clearly, so the two men climbed trees and anchored their tired bodies for a few hours of sleep.

In the morning Mingo explained what the mushrooms looked like and the two men split up to search. After ten minutes Daniel stood upright and called. Mingo trotted to his side and looked at the ground. There before them was an area of golden brown mushrooms with yellow stripes encircling the stems. Mingo leaned over and pinched a stem and crown. Daniel's eyebrows raised in question.

"If the bruised places turn a bluish green, these are the correct mushrooms." Mingo stood and stretched. Then he walked to a high, dry place and leaned back against a tree to doze. Dan sat beside him and also quickly fell asleep. In an hour Mingo woke, rose and stretched. Then he investigated the pinched mushroom. The bruised places were a definite bluish green. He smiled and began to pick. Dan joined him and the two men picked two dozen of the golden mushrooms.

Placing them in their shot pouches, the two men began a rapid walk back toward the Shawnee camp. After nearly an hour Dan stopped short. "Mingo, we can't just give the Shawnee a handful of mushrooms."

"You're right. We'll have to mix them with something. Eggs or hash."

"Let's split up and meet back at the thicket. Try and shoot somethin'."

Mingo nodded and trotted at right angles to Daniel's path. After an hour Mingo arrived at the thicket to find Daniel cleaning a small turkey. Immediately he began to finely chop the mushrooms. Daniel chopped the meat into small pieces and added the organ meat. The mixture remained too dry. Mingo disappeared into the woods and returned a half-hour later with two wild potato tubers. These he chopped very fine and mixed with the mushrooms and meat while Daniel hunted for a large flat rock. He built a hot fire and placed the stone to heat. Mingo leaned over and placed two meat loaves on the rock to bake.

"I sure hope you remember which one o' them is the one without mushrooms!"

Mingo pointed to one loaf that bore the imprints of his fingers. "That loaf has no mushrooms."

Daniel nodded. The two men ate slices of jerky and had a pot of coffee while they waited for the meat to roast. When it was done Daniel emptied his shot pouch into Mingo's and placed the two meat loaves into his own. Then the two friends set out on the trail of Ivy and her Shawnee captors.

They found the Shawnee at mid-day. The warriors were walking dejectedly, two limping. Several yards behind them walked Saugus, also limping. Ivy trailed the group, her head down and her arms limp at her sides. Mingo took a step toward them but Daniel held his arm. "Mingo, we can't just walk up to them and hand 'em a meat loaf that'll give 'em a bellyache."

"They're not poison, Daniel, they are hallucinogenic."

"They're what?"

"They will make the Shawnee see and hear things that are not really there. It will also make them passive while they experience these hallucinations."

Daniel stared at his friend, the question plain in his light green eyes.

"Don't ask me how I know, Daniel. Just accept that I do." Mingo's mouth clamped shut and he said no more. From the set look on his face Dan understood that further questioning would be futile. "We could slip around them, get in front, make a camp and invite them in as though we had no idea they were here."

"Good idea. Let's get goin' then."

The two friends quickly affected Mingo's suggestion and when the weary, trail-worn Shawnee discovered the camp they were all too eager to accept the hospitality offered. Even Saugus looked relieved to see Daniel Boone and his Cherokee companion. Ivy brightened when she saw their familiar faces, and Daniel gave her a warning shake of his head. She frowned but sat silently where Saugus pointed. She was several yards away from any Shawnee. Unconsciously Mingo and Daniel also shifted away. It was a comical sight, nine men sitting bunched together to avoid one slight girl. But there was no getting around it; every one of the hardy, mature men was wary of Ivy's penchant for disaster.

"Saugus, welcome. We have had much success. Mingo has made two loaves of meat, too much for us to eat alone. We are glad to share with our Shawnee brothers." Daniel was being a most charming host. Though Saugus remained suspicious his companions were already holding out their hands to receive Mingo's offering. Mingo cut generous portions from the mushroom loaf, leaving a large piece for Saugus. The Shawnee leader finally relaxed and accepted the piece of meat from Mingo's hand. He strode to Ivy's side and broke off a piece for her. Mingo and Daniel tightened but carefully said or did nothing to betray the meat's special qualities. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then sliced pieces for themselves from the plain meat loaf. That loaf also disappeared as the hungry Shawnee asked for more.

Mingo tidied the camp while Daniel engaged Saugus in polite conversation. The tension between the two parties was obvious but no one was inclined to break the peace of the Kentucky morning. After nearly a half hour the conversation noticeably lagged. The seven Shawnee were sprawled out in the cool grass, gazing peacefully at the cloud-filled summer sky. Their conversation turned fanciful as their stimulated minds created fantastic cloud shapes. Ivy sat on the ground, swaying and humming to herself. She ran her little fingers through the grass as though petting a small furry animal. Mingo quickly doused the fire while Daniel gathered all the equipment. The two men pulled Ivy to her feet and supported her unsteady steps toward the surrounding forest.

The travel was slower than the two men had hoped due to Ivy's doped condition. She continued to hum and even sing, off key and high pitched. Mingo glanced at Daniel, then stopped and unwound his cloth belt from his waist. Gently he bound the cloth over Ivy's mouth. She giggled and petted his arm. He pulled away as though stung, then blushed at his involuntary ungentlemanly behavior. Daniel grinned in understanding. Then the two continued to pull Ivy toward the settlement many miles distant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took three days to take Ivy back home. The first day was rather pleasant, though slow, as the hallucinogen worked its way through Ivy's body. She continued to hum and pet anything that came near her, including the two men. When the drug finally wore off, she recognized both Daniel and Mingo and hugged them fiercely. Gingerly the two men accepted her embrace, though Mingo lost his necklace and the beads flew several feet. Daniel only lost two buttons on his long underwear tunic. Counting themselves fortunate, the two men convinced Ivy to walk as rapidly as possible as long as possible. As the afternoon faded toward evening the two men split, Daniel continuing on toward Boonesborough, Mingo backtracking and wiping out traces of their trail.

Late in the night Mingo found the other two when Daniel whistled from high above. Mingo climbed the same tree and braced himself for a few hours of sleep. Ivy was securely tied to an adjoining tree. Mingo smiled at Daniel and fell quickly asleep.

The morning birdcalls awakened the two men. They carefully stretched and climbed from the tree. They gently woke Ivy, untied her and allowed her to work the kinks out of her thin body as they separated and looked for Shawnee. After several minutes both men returned and handed Ivy three pieces of jerky. Daniel offered her his water bag. Then the three set off as quickly as possible toward home.

Within the hour Mingo's rifle lost the screw that held the frizzen, making the weapon unusable. Mingo frowned and exchanged a worried glance with Daniel. Dan shook his head and investigated his own rifle carefully. All was well with his weapon, though his water bag had sprung a leak. Carefully he poured his water into Mingo's water bag, then stuffed the ruined pouch into his belt. Ivy stood nearby watching the two men. Suddenly her eyes widened. Daniel saw the expression and turned with his rifle at the ready. Beside him Mingo crouched and drew his knife. Coming directly toward them was a very angry fox. Its red fur was standing on end and its lips were pulled back in as fierce a snarl as either man had ever seen on a fox. The two men leaped different directions, Daniel pulling Ivy with him. The fox followed the two scrambling people for several minutes.

Mingo waited for their return before continuing on. When the afternoon came Daniel and Mingo held a quick conversation, then Mingo trotted along the back-trail and disappeared. Dan gave Ivy more jerky and bade her sit and rest. He squatted several feet away and looked down the trail. Mingo returned just before dark. He glanced at the sleeping girl, then sat beside Daniel and began to whisper.

"They are not following, Daniel. I think that the other warriors convinced Saugus to relinquish Ivy for the good of the tribe." Mingo's face was lit by a mischievous smile. "I believe that Saugus will think long and hard before attempting another capture. He lost much power with this ruinous adventure. How is Ivy?"

Daniel returned the smile and nodded. "She's all tuckered out, but I think she's tough. We'll get her home to her mama and ever'thing will be alright."

"Rocky will be pleased to see her, I'm sure, but I also imagine that he is enjoying a respite from his sister's 'accidents'. Odd that the disasters seem to be directed at him more than anyone else."

Daniel nodded. "I'd never thought about that, but you're right. That is odd."

The two men sat silently pondering the wonder of Ivy's special gift. The Kentucky night deepened and soon the only sound was the deep even breathing of three sleeping people.

The morning brought only trouble. A cold rain began to fall and with it the three tired and hungry people lost their tempers. First to go was Daniel's. A large doe sprang up not thirty yards away and Dan quickly raised his rifle. But the powder was too damp to ignite. He stomped his foot angrily and the jar caused the rifle to fire. His eyes widened and he looked at Mingo. The Cherokee just shook his head and pointed at Ivy behind her slender back.

Then Ivy stumbled and tore her skirt loose from her bodice. Mingo gallantly spent several minutes cutting locust thorns to use as pins and Ivy carelessly pinned the fabric out of her way. She also stabbed one thorn painfully into her left thumb, which caused her to burst into tears. All her weariness and fear rose from her heart and she cried loudly for several minutes. Dan hugged her to his chest in comfort, and as he did so his shot pouch popped loose from its supporting thong and spilled out onto the Kentucky soil. Mingo silently bent to pick up the loose lead balls, patches and powder horn. As he did the seam of his blue trousers split up the back, exposing more of his brown skin than modesty demanded. He blushed a deep red as he backed quickly into the surrounding forest and investigated the damage.

When Ivy stopped crying Mingo called Daniel to his side. The next half hour was spent weaving locust thorns carefully through both edges of the split seam. Though Daniel snorted with suppressed laughter every few seconds, Mingo wore a look of outraged dignity. Finally Daniel patted his friend's shoulder. "All finished. But be careful when you sit or you'll be sorry." Daniel couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and he burst into loud guffaws. Mingo stalked forward with wounded pride and disappeared into the trees. Ivy watched him go, sniffing. Daniel gently pulled her arm and the two followed the proud Cherokee toward the settlement.

Late afternoon found the three huddled under the largest pine they could find. A small fire burned in the center of the space, releasing more smoke than heat due to the wet nature of the firewood. All three sat upwind, which put the two men in close proximity to Ivy. They were very careful not to touch her. The smoke made their eyes tear uncomfortably. Finally Mingo rose and slipped out into the steady rain. He breathed deeply. Soon Daniel stood beside him, shivering.

"Downright miserable day, Mingo."

Mingo glanced at Daniel, his meaning plain in his large dark eyes. "Disastrous is how I would name it, Daniel."

A smile tugged at Daniel's lips. Mingo raised his chin, daring his friend to laugh. "Mingo, doggone it, it is funny. And of all people for it to happen to, it's you. The most gentlemanly man I know." A snicker escaped Daniel's lips. Silently Mingo stalked off into the rainy forest. Daniel turned to sit miserably beside the smoky fire.

"Mr. Boone, when will I be home do you think?" Ivy's voice was small and timid.

"Prob'bly tomorrow, honey. I know you're tired and hungry, but with the rain we can't do much about it. Try and get some sleep."

"Thank you Mr. Boone. And Mingo too. I don't know what would've happened to me without your help. And I'm so sorry for the trouble I keep causin' you."

Daniel smiled reassuringly. "Just lay right down there, missy, and close your eyes. Think about bein' safe at home, warm and comfortable."

Just then Mingo reentered the shelter with a large rabbit in his hands. His wet feathers drooped and water dripped from his hair and clothing.

"How'd you do that, Mingo?" Dan scrabbled to Mingo's side as the Cherokee pulled his knife from his sheath.

"There are more primitive weapons than knives Daniel. I used a rock."

Dan's face split into a wide grin. He quickly set the coffee pot outside to catch rain and put another stick of wood on the fire. It had partially dried as it lay next to the fire and the smoke it produced was noticeably less. He left the shelter and returned with three pointed sticks just as Mingo finished dressing the rabbit. They spitted the meat and soon the little shelter was fragrant with roasting rabbit and brewing coffee. The welcome cooking smells helped cover the smells of wet buckskin, wet cloth, and wet hair. Though one stick unexpectedly tipped into the fire, Mingo rescued it quickly and the meat wasn't more than singed. Within an hour the three hungry, tired people were feasting on roast rabbit and hot coffee. The fragrance of wet pine permeated the air around them and soon all three were sleeping peacefully. Mingo and Daniel sat side by side sharing a blanket, Ivy warmly sleeping with Daniel's blanket tucked snugly around her.

Late the next day Ivy stepped onto the sagging porch of her own home. Her mother rushed from the garden to hug her tightly. Daniel and Mingo politely waved and prepared to continue on to Daniel's cabin. But Milly grabbed Daniel's arm and wouldn't let go. She hugged the tall man tightly.

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Boone. And you too Injun. Thank you for my little girl. My little Ivy." Her voice quivered with emotion and she didn't even notice Mingo's bandaged arm or the knot on Daniel's forehead.

"You're welcome Mrs. Moss. She'll be good as new once she's had a few good meals and some hours of sleep." Daniel freed himself and again tried to leave. Once again Mrs. Moss grabbed his arm. She raised her voice to a level that caused the two men to wince in pain.

"ROCKY! Get over here, son. Your little sister's home. Ivy's home! Come an' say thank you to Mr. Boone and the Injun."

"Madam, my name is Mingo." Mingo's dark eyes glowed with suppressed aggravation.

"O' course it is, Injun. Ever'body's got a name."

Mingo rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Rocky approached from the nearby forest with his axe in his hands. His limp was completely gone and his bandage had been removed from his arm. He extended his healed hand to Daniel and Mingo.

"Thank you both. I'm very glad to see Ivy safely home." Deep in his eyes the two men could see the flicker of fear. They nodded their understanding. Rocky bent and safely laid his axe on the ground.

"What do ya think happened while you's been away, Mr. Boone?" Daniel and Mingo exchanged an alarmed look. "My boy Rocky's been keepin' comp'ny with that little Heine girl."

"Who?" Daniel mentally reviewed all the settlers and couldn't remember anyone named Heine.

"That Heine girl. Schultz. Don't tell me ya didn't know she was a Heine. Schultz is as Heine a name as there is."

"Madam, do you mean that the girl is of German descent?"

Milly Moss stared at Mingo several seconds. "For a smart man you is sure dumb sometimes, Injun."

Mingo drew in his breath, nodded politely through clenched teeth, and strode off the tilted porch toward the settlement. Behind him he could hear Milly's loud voice.

"Hey Injun, your pants is split up the back. Just wanted you to know."

Mingo strode faster down the path, his head high and his spine stiff. Behind him Daniel bade the family farewell and followed equally as rapidly. The two men disappeared quickly into the dense forest as the Moss family chattered happily in reunion. Ivy's trail had led her home.

Sitting together in Cincinnatus' taproom that evening, Mingo and Daniel reveled in the telling of their adventure. Mingo's newly mended pants felt much better, thanks to Rebecca's quick action. His bandage was gone and his squirrel bite was nearly healed. Daniel's bump was nearly gone as well. The two men slowly drank their tankard of ale as they wove their tale. Their captive audience hung on every word. Far back in the darker reaches of the large room a solitary young man sat over his own tankard of ale. Everyone else ignored the youth even when the tankard suddenly tipped and spilled his liquor over the large plank table. His bright green eyes closed as his head dropped to rest on his crossed arms. Sleep claimed his weary body as Daniel and Mingo continued their tale about the trials of their days on the trail with Ivy.


End file.
